


Expectations

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [43]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Gay Bruce Banner, M/M, POV Bruce Banner, Thor (Marvel) is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: As a model photographer, Bruce has learned how these beautiful people tend to act. But how will Bruce react when the most gorgeous man he's ever seen defies his expectations in more ways than one?





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry this is super late. My life has been crazy this past week. Also, I think in the future I'll be posting these on Saturdays instead, since my Fridays are getting busy. Thanks for your support!

Bruce loved photography. The problem with Bruce’s job, as it usually is with terrible jobs, is the people Bruce worked with.

“Wasn’t I clear?” one of the models with a name like Stefano or Julien, Bruce couldn’t remember, yelled at an intern. “It was one pump!” The model threw the coffee into the trash and demanded the intern get another cup.

Val chuckled next to Bruce. “Well, at least he didn’t throw the coffee at the intern. Because I’ve seen that a few times.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Bruce asked. Val smiled at him. Ever since they both had started working with this model agency, they quickly became friends. Mostly due to their shared contempt for the entitled and toxic models. But considering who they had to deal with, they needed all the support they could get.

“So, have you heard who’s going to be working with our new model?” Val asked.

Bruce groaned. Any new models were a wild card, usually erring on the side of obnoxious. “They haven’t said,” Bruce replied, “and I don’t want to say I hope it isn’t me and jinx myself.”

“Bruce!” their manager called out. “Breaks over, need you on set.”

Val gave Bruce an awkward grin. “Guess you couldn’t avoid the curse.”

“Wish me luck,” Bruce said.

“You’re gonna need a lot more than luck if what I’ve heard about this new guy is true.”

Bruce half paid attention to what his manager was saying about the new model. He was an underwear model, which made Bruce groan internally. That meant this man was a step above the already attractive world of modeling, and Bruce knew that the more beautiful a model was, the more they could get away with. Bruce had to tell himself that he justs needed to get through today, and request to never work with this model again.

“Thor!” the manager called out, snapping Bruce back into reality. “We’re ready for you.”

Bruce’s first thought about Thor was that he put every single model Bruce had ever seen to shame. His second thought was that he wanted Thor to pick him up and pin him against the wall that very second. Thor’s arms were huge and Bruce was sure if he could feel them, they would be as hard as his dick right now. The model had dark blond hair and a perfectly trimmed beard that Bruce wanted over his entire body. He even had abs that looked like you could use as a washboard. That got Bruce already picturing the porno he would like to shoot of himself and Thor where their laundry machine is broken so they have to wash their clothes on Thor’s body.

Unfortunately, Bruce was so caught up in the image when he and Thor discarded both the clothing they needed to wash and the clothing they were wearing in his fantasy, he didn’t notice when Thor introduced himself.

“Hello?” the model asked.

“Hi, yes, hello. I’m your boyf-photographer! I’m your photographer.” Bruce chuckled nervously in a poor attempt to diffuse the situation.

“Super,” Thor said with a smile that made Bruce’s heart melt. “Wait, you’re Bruce Banner aren’t you?”

Bruce nodded, knowing that his voice would betray him if he spoke.

Thor’s grin widened. “Wow, I’m honestly a huge fan of your work. It’s such an honor to work with someone as talented as you.”

“I … uh … thank you.”

“Well then,” Thor said, “shall we get started?”

It took Bruce a few moments to realize that Thor was talking about the photoshoot and not other activities.

Somehow, Bruce managed to keep himself together to get through the photoshoot. Throughout the entire thing Thor was the best. He didn’t complain, and did everything that Bruce asked him to do (which certainly did not give Bruce any ideas).

When they had wrapped up, Bruce had expected Thor to get dressed and walk away. But Bruce blushed a little bit when Thor got close to him.

“I honestly had a lot of fun,” Thor said. Bruce nodded, his voice again failing him. “Are you doing anything tonight?”

Bruce shook his head, his blushing cheeks visible to Thor.

“Here,” Thor said. He handed Bruce a card, which Bruce then realized was Thor’s business card. It took Bruce a few seconds for him to realize that Thor just gave him his number, and was asking Bruce out.

“There’s this great sushi place nearby that’s to die for,” Thor said. “Why don’t you text me your address and I’ll pick you up at eight.”

“I would really, really like that,” Bruce managed to get out. He honestly didn’t know what was more surprising. How sweet this man was, or that he was interested in Bruce. Either way, Bruce wasn’t complaining.


End file.
